L's Stuffed Rabbit
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: L is mad, Light is hyperventilating, Misa is still Annoying, Matsuda and Ide are acting like idiots, the chief is getting put into bunny suits, and Watari is calm as ever. Please Read and Review.


_**Me: Hey all! I have decided to make a one-shot that has L as a main character.**_

_**Now................ Muahahahaha!**_

_L: It's bad enough that you dragged Matt in a crackfic but now you are putting me into this mess? I have to catch Kira._

**Light: Hello? I'm right here! -huffs-**

_L: So you are Kira?_

**Light: Yes, wait...no!**

_**Me: We all know you are Kira. Just admit it and we will get on with the show.**_

**Light: No!**

_**Me: Fine! Say the disclaimer then.**_

**Light: Fine! Uchiha doesn't own Death Note. Some characters are OOC and Uchiha knows that Ide wasn't in the task force when Ryuuzaki was there.**

_L: Cake!_

----------------------------------------------------

_**L's Stuffed Rabbit by Usagi Uchiha.**_

_**A Death Note humor fic based on Ouran HS Host Club episode 12.**_

_**Rated T just to be safe.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a normal ordinary summer day at the task force headquarters as all of the members including Light and Misa were all there, trying to discuss the case of the third Kira. Well, it was almost normal. Light was currently yelling at Matsuda and Ide as it was their fault in chasing the chief around.

"Look at what you two idiots did!" yelled Light as he pointed to a pink stuffed bunny rabbit. Well, it was half pink and half spilled French roast coffee.

"Don't blame us Light. The chief was trying to run away from us" explained Ide as he glared at the chief who was hiding behind a really expensive lamp that L purchased on E-bay.

"Who in their right mind would want to see me cosplaying in a bunny girl suit?" asked a scared senseless chief as he was still crouched behind the lamp. Matsuda, Ide, and Light's thoughts had the image of the chief as he wore the revealing bunny outfit.

"Never mind" As all three of them said as they gagged and shuddered in disgust while the chief stopped hiding behind the lamp.

"Even though there aren't any leads on the Kira case, I suggest you three stop yelling and quiet down before you wake up L" said Aizawa quietly as the other three gulped and stood still for a few moments.

L rarely went to sleep but when he did, anyone who would wake him up before he was supposed to be apparently did not live another day. L was currently sleeping on a hotel striped sofa that was located underneath a light blue canopy so it made the place where L slept dark even though it was the middle of the day. L lay there in the fetal position with his right thumb close to his face and a pink rabbit theme blanket, clutched possessive against his upper body. To his many fan girls and the author, this would seem to be cute but the chief saw it as,

"He's 24 years old and he still takes naps?" He then went closer to L to try to wake him up but was pulled back by Light, Ide, and Matsuda.

"Don't dad! I heard from Watari that last time Ryuuzaki went to sleep that some American green barets tried to wake him up and then.........KABOOM! No more green barets and we had problems with the U.S. ever since!" Light explained as a pink cloud of smoke shot up in the air shaped like a rabbit appeared when Light said 'KABOOM!'. The chief was convinced as he backed away from L and got motioned by Light to join him in hiding behind another hotel striped sofa along with Matsuda and Ide. From behind the sofa, Light got an idea.

"Since L's usa-chan was made by Watari, we should revive him back from the dead and to tell him to make a new usa-chan!". Too bad that Light's plan wouldn't work out due to Watari not being dead nor was the one who made the stuffed rabbit that was sitting on a Green theme night stand.

"There's not that much time left!" screamed Ide and Matsuda as they frantically ran back and forth, holding their heads with their hands.

Light then thought of another plan as he spotted a bunny suit lying in the corner of the room. "Fine then. We will just take usa-chan to the Laundromat meanwhile...Dad, will you please get into this bunny suit?" Light questioned the chief as he walked over, picked the suit up, and then walked over to the chief.

The chief's eyes widen as Light asked him that ridiculous request to put him into a bunny suit. "No Light, I don't wanna" he said as the chief tried to get away.

Light didn't like the answer trying and spotted the chief trying to get away. He grabbed the chief on his right shoulder with his right hand since Light's other hand held onto the bunny suit. "Come on dad! Please?".

"No is no, Light!" said the chief as he struggled to get out of Light's tight grasp on his shoulder.

Light was panicking as he asked, "Dad! Do you want L to wake up and do to us what he did to those green barets?" he yelled as he still had the grip on the chief's shoulder.

"Wah! We don't want to be like those green barets!" screamed Ide and Matsuda at the top of their lungs. Their screaming cause L who was sleeping until now, to sit up on the couch and tried to rub the sleep out of his round ebony eyes.

"It's too late now! Quick a replacement!" Light proclaimed as someone placed a brown stuffed teddy bear next to L. L noticed the stuffed teddy bear as the others watched to see what L would do or say. L used his actually hand to pick up the stuff animal and then slammed the teddy bear down to the ground. The impact made the teddy bear bounce a little bit.

"Aaa! Not my teddy bear!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs as he frantically ran back and forth. L meanwhile spotted the half pink, half coffee colored rabbit and got up. He walked over to the stuffed rabbit that was still located on the night stand.

" Oh no! He spotted his bunny rabbit!" screamed Ide and Matsuda as they joined Light in running back and forth.

"Who are the ones who did this?" asked L as he faced the three that were running in the room at this moment. We will leave your imagination on what L looked like as he was quite angry.

"Wahh! Spare us! Watari! Do something!" the three paled at the sight of L's glare and meekly turned to look at Watari. Watari understood and quietly walked over to the fuming L.

" L, usa-chan here wanted some coffee so he had a drink".

The whole task force besides Watari and L held their breath as they waited in anticipation as what L would say. L just stared at the rabbit and then at Watari before saying, "Is that right, Watari? Do you think that he would like some cake?" L asked as he gave a goofy smile as he held the rabbit in his right arm since the blanket was still in his left hand.

"Yes, I think he would" said Watari as the others' face fell onto the floor.

----------------------------------------------------

_**L's stuffed rabbit -End**_

----------------------------------------------------

_**Me: No flames, no harsh critiques. Thanks.**_


End file.
